Electrical contact elements that are used for contacting an electrically insulated conductor are well known. For example, Tyco Electronics manufactures an electrical contact element known as MAG-MATE, which has a contact slot for contacting an electrically insulated conductor. When the electrically insulated conductor is inserted into the contact slot, the electrical insulation of the electrically insulated conductor is cut open by edges of the contact slot such that electrical contact is established between the electrically insulated conductor and the electrical contact element.
In order to ensure good electrical contact, the contact slot needs to have a width smaller than a diameter of the electrically insulated conductor after the insulation is removed. The electrical insulation can thereby be cut open when the electrically insulated conductor is inserted into the contact slot and direct contact between the electrical contact element and the electrically insulated conductor can be ensured. A disadvantage of this configuration, however, is that when the contact slot is expanded during insertion of the electrically insulated conductor, the geometry of the electrical contact element can be altered and/or compressive stresses can be created in the electrical contact element. If the electrical contact element has retaining elements with which the electrical contact element is secured inside a housing, there is therefore a danger that the engagement between the electrical contact element and the housing could be impaired through the compressive stresses and/or the alteration of the geometry of the electrical contact element.
A electrical contact element and a connector arrangement consisting of the electrical contact element and a housing is known from DE 197 43 328 A1. The electrical contact element has a substantially U-shaped insulation displacement region and a contacting region with two contacting arms, which are arranged with their edges positioned opposite each other. Each of the contact arms is constructed in two layers in a region of a contacting zone so that the edges of both layers contribute to a contacting process. The insulation displacement region comprises two insulation displacement terminals that are arranged parallel to each other and form the sides of the U-shaped insulation displacement region. The electrical contact element also has fastening devices for fastening the electrical contact element inside a contact receiving chamber of the housing. The fastening devices are arranged such that forces of the fastening devices on the housing and forces of the insulation displacement terminals on the housing run perpendicular to each other. The fastening devices are provided in a region of the insulation displacement terminals and just in front of the contacting region on both sides of the insulation displacement terminals and serve to fasten the electrical contact element inside the housing. The fastening devices are bent outwards by way of barbs from a plane of the insulation displacement terminals. To fasten the electrical contact element inside the housing, webs are provided on the housing into which the barbs of the electrical contact element engage when the electrical contact element is inserted into the contact receiving chamber of the housing.